memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VISOR
.]] The VISOR, acronym for 'V'isual 'I'nstrument and 'S'ensory 'O'rgan 'R'eplacement, is a medical device used in the Federation to aid patients who have suffered loss of eyesight. The VISOR detects electromagnetic signals across the entire EM spectrum, and transmits those signals to the brain through neural implants in the temples of the individual via delta-compressed wavelengths. The result is a vastly different visual acuity, with VISOR-wearers able to see in the infra-red and ultra-violet ranges, and beyond. To normal human eyes, the images relayed through the VISOR can seem disorienting and unfamiliar. Geordi La Forge, born blind, was given a VISOR after his fifth birthday. ( ) He later replaced it with ocular implants between 2371 and 2373. :According to the script of TNG: "Identity Crisis", Geordi wore "a slightly different, earlier version of his VISOR" in 2362 while still serving on the [[USS Victory|USS ''Victory]]. It is a little hard to see in the few scenes that show Geordi during that year but it seems that he is wearing another VISOR in the episode. His VISOR in 2363 was completely silver in contrast to the one he wears in the series which has silver and golden parts.'' Capabilities The VISOR proved useful in unique applications from time to time. * La Forge uses the VISOR to unsuccessfully examine the Edo God. ( ) * Using a visual acuity transmitter to send a live video feed of La Forge's point of view oboard a damaged freighter. ( ) as seen through the VISOR. ( )]] * To see if someone is lying by tracking their perspiration. ( ) * To use as a tap in for telemetry from an experimental type of probe ( ) * To use as an tap in to directly input scenes into Geordi's visual cortex. ( ) While trapped on the surface of Galorndon Core, La Forge and Centurion Bochra were able to couple La Forge's VISOR with a Federation tricorder to detect a transporter beacon emitting a neutrino pulse and ultimately escape ( ). While being held hostage on Arkaria Base, the crew of the ''Enterprise''-D reconfigured the VISOR to emit a hypersonic burst to incapacitate their captors. ( ) One of Geordi's spare VISORs was one of the objects that Berlinghoff Rasmussen tried to steal from the crew of the Enterprise-D when he was visiting the ship in 2368. ( ) The VISOR also allowed La Forge to see through certain types of playing cards; however he swore that he never used this advantage to cheat during the Enterprise-D's weekly poker games. ( ) as seen through the VISOR ( )]] The VISOR inadvertently caused several problems as well. When La Forge was kidnapped by Romulans in 2367, the Romulans were able to use his existing neural implants to tap directly into his visual cortex and secretly brainwash him. As the VISOR is capable of receiving E-band emissions, a collaborator was able to remotely control the brainwashed La Forge with an E-band transmitter. ( ) When activated, the VISOR emits a shortrange subspace field pulse. While usually harmless, it was this emission that caused Worf to shift between universes in 2370 whenever he was in close proximity with the device. The pulse aggravated the quantum flux that Worf had been experiencing after coming into contact with a quantum fissure. ( ) In 2371, Doctor Tolian Soran modified La Forge's VISOR to transmit a live video feed of La Forge's viewpoint to the Duras sisters' ship. Lursa and B'Etor used the footage to discover the Enterprise's shield frequency. ( ) By 2373, La Forge had stopped using the VISOR. ( ) de:VISOR Category:Tools Category:Medical equipment